Earphone to Semishigure
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Earphone to Semishigure (イヤホンと蝉時雨 / Audífonos y un Coro de Cigarras) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 17 de julio de 2014 en Nicovideo y un 11 de enero de 2015 en YouTube. Actualmente supera el millón visitas en Nicovideo y las 785 mil en YouTube. Comentarios del Autor: *''"Mis audífonos dejaron de sonar. En un momento de silencio, estaba sin duda sonriendo. Todo parecía perfecto en ese mundo. Amaba el verano, el verano en Japón."'' Intérprete: IA Música, Letra y PV: Orangestar Ilustración: M.B *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Mikansei Eight Beats Letras *Kanji tomado por Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por IAYORI. Kanji= I need some holiday But I don't wish that everyday is holiday Because I didn't bare the pain Because it wasn't my true freedom 捨てる程に不味くもないが　言える程に美味しくもないな 自販機専売ゲテのモノ　飲み干した今日は夏の色 日差しも照りつけたんだ相当　熱いアスファルト駆け出した 知らん世界で一人旅を　昔から憧れてた夏の世界 人影の無い街の陽炎　イヤホン流れ出したメロディ 掻き消すは蝉時雨と　風に纏った夏の音 何かと駆られてたんだ焦燥　昨日の思いも吐き出せない 不安と後悔の結露を　夕立が洗い流していく夏の世界 夏の夢に染まっていたいだけ 要らない思いを消したって　泣き止まぬ声は五月蝿いな ほら大丈夫問題ないさと 強がりの思いも吐き出した　空(から)になる僕の存在感も透過して 夏の夢に染まっていたいだけ お願いどうか覚めないでよ 消え去った木陰は　泣き止んだ空は 何処へ行ったの？　この声は何なの？ 泣き声に溺れた　夏の隅で 笑うような このまま今日に染まっていたいだけ 何かが欲しがってしまう度に　何か失ってしまうならば なんて願ってしまう僕はもういないから 明日何を失っても　未来へ向かうと誓うからさ あの夏の色を忘れてしまうくらいなら この涙も代償と　笑顔で歌える僕でまた　いられるといいな I need some holiday But I don't wish that everyday is holiday Because I didn't bare the pain Because it wasn't my true freedom |-| Romaji= I need some holiday But I don ' t wish that everyday is holiday Because I didn ' t bare the pain Because it wasn ' t my true freedom suteru hodo ni mazuku mo nai ga ieru hodo ni oishiku mo nai na jihanki senbai gete no mono nomihoshi ta kyō wa natsu no iro hizashi mo teritsuke ta n da sōtō atsui asufaruto kakedashi ta shira n sekai de ichi nin tabi o mukashi kara akogarete ta natsu no sekai hitokage no nai machi no kagerō iya hon nagaredashi ta merodi kakikesu wa semishigure to kaze ni matotta natsu no oto nanikato kararete ta n da shōsō kinō no omoi mo hakidase nai fuan to kōkai no ketsuro o yūdachi ga arainagashi te iku natsu no sekai natsu no yume ni somatte i tai dake ira nai omoi o keshi ta tte nakiyama nu koe wa urusai na hora daijōbu mondai nai sa to tsuyogari no omoi mo hakidashi ta sora ( kara ) ni naru boku no sonzai kan mo tōka shi te natsu no yume ni somatte i tai dake onegai dōka same nai de yo kiesatta kokage wa nakiyan da sora wa doko e itta no? kono koe wa nani na no? nakigoe ni obore ta natsu no sumi de warau yō na kono mama kyō ni somatte i tai dake nani ka ga hoshi gatte shimau tabi ni nani ka ushinatte shimau nara ba nante negatte shimau boku wa mō i nai kara ashita nani o ushinatte mo mirai e mukau to chikau kara sa ano natsu no iro o wasure te shimau kurai nara kono namida mo daishō to egao de utaeru boku de mata irareru to ii na I need some holiday But I don ' t wish that everyday is holiday Because I didn ' t bare the pain Because it wasn ' t my true freedom. |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de una traducción ¡Si tienes alguna no dudes en colocarla! Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por IA Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Sin traducción